Broken Bonds
by Sakurane
Summary: When the Circle plans to end Faye's power-trip permanently, she seeks help from dark sources. Cassie is left in a perilous situation, and the town in more danger than ever from a group who wants magic for themselves. Whose side will Faye choose?
1. Faye Betrayed

Cassie, Adam, Diana, and Melissa were gathered in an empty classroom after school. They'd broken in to discuss the worst problem they'd ever had to face as a Circle. They were perched on top of the desks, facing one another.

"Faye is out of control, Diana!" Adam yelled. "She could have _killed _somebody last night! She nearly did!" He continued, shooting a glance at Melissa.

There was uncomfortable silence before Diana added timidly, "And this isn't the first time, either."

"If we're going by "three strikes and you're out"-" Adam started.

"Are you guys seriously considering this?" Melissa said in horror. "We can't do this to Faye! She'd kill us!"

"Unlike you, Melissa, I'm not afraid of her." Adam said disdainfully.

"She's one of us." Diana said.

"Is she? So where is she now? I haven't seen her around at all."

"Because you basically kicked her out!" Melissa told Adam pointedly. "Maybe if you hadn't been so hard on her after the dance, Faye would be in the "talking and being a cohesive member of this Circle" mood!"

"She's never been a "cohesive" member of the Circle." He said. "We're pretty much past the point of talking, Di. We've given Faye plenty of chances, but she always finds a way to make us regret it. And she's becoming more and more reckless. It's time for action. We have to make her see that what she's been doing is _wrong._ We need to make sure that Faye can't put people in danger ever again."

"What do you want us to do? I'm pretty sure there isn't a spell lying around for this. And what if it hurts us, too? Look what happened when Faye tried taking my magic- it affected the rest of the circle. We're connected now." Cassie said.

"There _is _a spell for this. In my family's book. Adam and I took a look a few days ago- it takes the magic away from a user, and places it in a magical container of some kind. But it also severs that person's link from the circle. We'd definitely have to research it more… but it seems like a safe option." Diana said hesitantly.

"We can't, you guys! We'd be taking away Faye's freewill... just like she wanted to do to me. She's your _friend," _Cassie pleaded, thinking of how hurt Faye had been the night of the dance, "You can't give up on her." _You haven't given up on me._

"She tried to steal your magic, Cassie." Adam said. "And she used that power with no concern for anyone's safety. Innocent people could have been hurt. We can't just let her go with a smack on the wrist!"

"But, I-"

Diana interrupted, "I think Adam might be right. Faye has shown that she'll do almost anything for power. I don't want to find out what she'll do next. I won't be able to live with myself if someone really does die because of her, and we did nothing to prevent it."

Cassie could see that the conversation was sliding towards Adam's favor- so she tried the only thing she could think of to turn the tables.

"Melissa? What do you think?" Maybe if the small brunette objected strongly enough, the rest of the Circle would reconsider.

Melissa was looking very conflicted, eyebrows furrowed. "I just don't know. Faye's my best friend... but lately, I've been scared of her," She admitted, "But I don't think that I can betray her like this!"

"We may need you, Lissa."

Melissa saw each of the faces of her circle, except for Faye, all waiting on her decision. Heart beating wildly and sick to her stomach, she shook her head. "I can't."

She grabbed her book bag and fled then.

"Everything's going to the dogs." Diana said sadly, watching her go. "The Circle's falling apart."

"Melissa will come around." Adam assured them. "She knows that Faye is just a ticking time bomb. Let's just hope we can diffuse the situation before she goes off."

"I'll go talk to her." Diana said and left the room hurriedly.

Adam sighed, "I just hope Melissa won't go tip off Faye."

"She's loyal, Adam. You can't fault her for that." Cassie said.

"There's loyalty, but then there's also denial. We can't turn a blind eye until Faye screws up and does something irreversible."

"It was all so much simpler before I showed up." Cassie said, her fingers curling into fists.

"No, Cassie, no!" Adam said, taking her hands in his. He hadn't forgotten the moment they'd shared after the Fire and Ice dance, before Jake had shown up. He wondered if Cassie had forgotten, though, since she'd made no indication of remembering their kiss.

"But it's true, Adam! Before I came to Chance Harbor, everyone's magic was harmless. And it was controlled, no need for a circle. But then I had to come and make everything worse. People are _dying _because of me."

"People are dying because some things have been set in motion that have been in the making for hundred of years. It's not something that any of us can control." He said darkly. "And you're wrong about Faye. Her magic was never "harmless", Cassie. She's always craved power, and probably always will. Your appearance in Chance Harbor is nothing more than a coincidence. And a good one, if you ask me. I've been grateful for everyday since you moved here… because I got to meet you."

"But I even ruined things between you and Diana." She said guiltily, not raising her face.

"This thing between us... is just another thing that we can't control. Diana understands that... and I'm tired of fighting it." He stepped closer and placed a kiss on Cassie's forehead, which she closed her eyes too. Adam took it as a good sign that she hadn't removed her hands from his grip. But he didn't want to push it, so headed for the classroom door.

"Don't blame yourself, Cassie." He said lastly.

When Cassie opened her eyes again, Adam was gone. But the feeling of comfort was still there.

.

Faye Chamberlain was pissed... more than usual. She'd been in a murderous mood since the dance, since she'd been cast out by her own Circle or friends. All because that clonde bitch had everyone on her side. They'd _all _turned on her, even Melissa.

And now they wanted to take her magic.

They'd plotted behind her back. It had been pure luck when Faye had walked in front of the classroom where they were meeting. She'd heard them arguing, and she thought _they really should learn to close the door. _But then she realized that they were discussing _her. _And how to steal her magic once and for all. She settles by the door, out of sight, and listened to things unfold.

Strangely enough, Cassie was the first to protest. Faye couldn't help but think it was because she wanted to be the little saint, just like always.

She was outraged, how they calmly planned how to punish her, like some dog to be put down. As soon as Diana admitted to researching the spell herself, Faye left in a huff.

"How _dare _they!" She screamed in the parking lot. She felt power bubbling beneath her skin, amplified due to her rage.

She was glad that the Circle didn't know some residual power from the spell to steal Cassie's magic remained. If so, they'd be in more of a hurry to muzzle her.

"I'll make you all pay." She growled. She recognized Adam's car a few spots away, and calculatingly focused her pent up energy. In a loud explosion, the hood burst into flames. As she continued to stare, some gasoline trickled from it. It would soon be engulfed.

_Let's see if you get there in time to save you wheels, Adam._

Laughing, Faye got in her own car and drove away.

Screw the Circle. There was no way in hell that she'd let them betray her. And they were now making it clear that they didn't trust her. Sure, they had good reason, because she was admittedly a power-hungry bitch. But it stung nonetheless.

As she neared the end of the parking lot, there was the satisfying odor of melting metal and rubber.


	2. A Friend In Need

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Circle or the characters. **

**Author's Note: Don't be afraid of that review button! Sorry about how short the chapter is, but this way I can keep updating faster!**

"I know you're in there, Lee! I need you to ignore the fact that there's sunlight and open your cave. You damn cockroach!" Faye called out, banging on the garage door.

"You're even more beautiful when you're mad." Lee said, letting her in. And she was, like a scorned feline, claws out and spitting.

"Charming." Faye said sarcastically, but smiling nonetheless. "But I'm not here to chat."

"You never are. As long as you're not tearing my place apart, what dark magic can I assist you with, today?"

"I need your help." She said, biting her lip. This perked Lee's curiosity. Faye seemed both incredibly angry, but nervous as well. Something he'd never seen in the girl.

"I'll help if I can."

Faye wiped at a smudge of dust on a plastic skull before saying, "They've betrayed me. All of them. I thought at least _Melissa _was still my friend. But I heard them this afternoon… they want to steal my magic. I won't let them, Lee! You have to help me."

"It doesn't sound much different from what you did at the dance."

"That was different." She snapped. "Cassie didn't even _want _her magic! She wasn't doing anything with it, it was a waste. And what happened, it was a mistake. I wouldn't have tried the spell if I knew that the Circle's magic would be affected. I just wanted to get Cassie."

The flicker of weakness was gone from Faye, and now she was vengeful. Just how Lee wanted her.

"You remember that one day I'd come to collect, right?"

"Of course. I don't expect something for nothing." Faye said.

"Don't worry. I have friends who can help you, Faye. They also have access to darker magic, and we'll protect you. You can be one of us." Lee said soothingly. Faye felt the breath leave her chest for a moment. She was being accepted- Lee knew her for who she truly was. She wouldn't have to pretend to be so _good _anymore. Diana wouldn't tell her what to do, or hold her back. She could be _free _if she was with Lee.

"Can I trust you?" Faye asked softly. He ran his fingers along her arms, sending a tingling sensation through her body.

"You'll have to decide that for yourself, Faye." He returned.

"Thank you." Faye agreed. She knew that she'd just signed her soul over to a very kind and charming devil.

"You're worth it, Faye. You're the most amazing and powerful girl I've ever met. It would be a shame to let the Circle chain you forever, stifle your potential…" He said, still stroking her arms. Faye was enticed by his hungry eyes, but then broke the spell and got down to business.

"I wasn't planning on letting them get away with this, Lee. I want _revenge." _She said. "I know you've got more than fake voodoo and pigs blood around in here. I want the _real _stuff."

"Now, now, patience is a virtue. I figured that was why you're here… and I have just the thing for you. It'll protect you from members of the Circle, and Cassie Blake will never bother you again."


	3. Faye Unleashed

**I do not own The Secret Circle, blah blah blah. Sorry about the lateness, but school and extracurriculars have been really time consuming lately! Also, I don't really know where the members of the Circle live, so I'm just going to go with the Crowhaven Road detail from the books.. so they all live extremely near each other.**

Faye could literally feel the power under her skin. She hadn't felt this alive since the night of the dance… until she'd been scolded like a misbehaving dog, of course. Cassie Blake didn't know who she was messing with. Who had the dark magic, now?

And she _loved _it.

"And unlike Miss Princess, I'm not afraid to use it." She smiled to herself. Lee really had been reliable, more so than her so-called friends, though she was still wary of him. Even if they all ganged up on her, Lee had promised that the spell would be the perfect way to deal with them. A spell of protection so that other members of the circle couldn't even step near her.

Now she just had to sit and wait for them to come to her.

.

Cassie felt terrible about the whole thing. Faye hadn't deserved to be ostracized as she had, she'd been the friend of every member of the circle for years… yet they'd only known Cassie for a few short months, and they trusted her and protected her far more. They were much more lenient and forgiving.

With a horrible double-standard, they stopped giving Faye chances, even though she hadn't meant to hurt she or Melissa any more than Cassie had tried to suffocate Adam. Cassie's actions were even darker, and more deliberate than Faye's impulsive actions, yet Faye was the one being punished.

She was the one who was truly dark. It was in her blood.

It wasn't fair, and Cassie knew what it was like to be dangerous, to have powers beyond her control, yet _enjoy _how it felt to wield it. She was sure that Faye had felt the same way, felt the same power itching beneath her skin, before setting the school on fire. But the Circle believed that Cassie was inherently good, while Faye was turning as evil as they came. Cassie knew that the plan to strip Faye of her extra power, maybe even all of it, was already in motion. There was nothing she could do about it—but at the least, she wanted to make Faye understand that she didn't want any part of it.

Her mind was made up, and she stalked out of school, set on going to Faye's house to apologize. The caliginous brunette hadn't been at school in two days. She was crossing the parking lot, determination and apprehension clear on her face. That was what tipped Adam off to her unease.

He cut her off, stopping soundly in her path. "What are you doing, Cassie?"

Cassie bristled at the accusation in his voice, still defensive after the incident with him stealing her Medallion. "I don't think it's really any of your business. You're not my keeper, Adam!"

"I just want to make sure you don't do anything stupid. You've got to admit, you've been irrational lately."

Cassie flinched, but covered it with a biting, "Yeah, well, I'm just trying to keep us all alive."

"We have to stick together, Cassie. You can't keep doing things on your own; we want to help you. This concerns all of us, so don't shut your friends out."

"I don't know what we are anymore, but I don't think "friends" really covers it." Cassie said ambiguously. Then she sighed with resignation. "I'm going to talk to Faye."

At Adam's mutinous expression, she continued, "She _deserves _to know. You can't stab her in the back, that's not what friends do."

"Let's not get started on what Faye _deserves." _Adam said darkly.

"She's not a bad person—you know that."

"She's put us all in danger too many times—and involving innocent people? That crossed the line, Cassie. Magic isn't for fun, or for her own sick amusement. If she doesn't understand that… then she has no right to keep them."

"How is that even our decision to make?" She took a breath, "You know what really scares me Adam? That you're abandoning Faye without even talking to her, without trying to make her understand. And I'm scared that you'll do the same to me."

"Can't you just trust us?" Adam said with exasperation. All he ever asked for these days was trust—obviously something Cassie was only willing to give to _Jake _of all people.

"Like Faye trusted you?" She said, blue eyes wide, "This whole thing is out of my hands, and I know that. But you can't make me like what we're about to do."

Cassie brushed past Adam, and he knew he couldn't stop her this time. He watched her hurry around the corner, to where her car was parked.

Her eyes were prickling after her confrontation with Adam. She hated fighting with him, she felt like a part of her heart was being squeezed. She hated seeing the concern in his face, and the disapproving pinch of his eyebrows that she'd seen more and more often. She would give anything to go back to the day they'd first met, when he'd taken her hands in his and the tingle had spread between them, and she'd had her first taste of magic. Before the innocence had been tainted by danger and her dark blood.

She steeled herself for seeing Faye again, and started the drive onto Crowhaven Road. She nervously smoothed her clothes, than nearly laughed at herself. As if Faye cared what she looked like.

But the truth was, Cassie was scared of the volatile girl. Faye was powerful, vengeful, and very pissed off. Witch Hunters, voodoo magic, and near death experiences, she could handle… but guilt was a whole another story.

She walked towards the steps, chilled with trepidation. For some reason, Faye's house felt foreboding, like something was suspended over it.

_I'm just imagining things. _She told herself. Three steps up, and she knocked on the door. It opened after about twenty seconds, and Faye came out onto the red porch in her pajamas.

"Cassie," Faye said in a singsongy voice, "I was waiting for you to show up. The others aren't with you?"

Cassie instantly felt on edge at her calculating, cat-like expression. "No, I came by myself. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"It's about the dance, isn't it? You know I'm really sorry about that."

"Yeah… it's sort of about that. I've got something to tell you, can I come in?"

"Poor Cassie… you know what they say about shooting the messenger? Well, vengeance is far sweeter. And I _know _why you're here… which is why I can't let you do it."

Cassie stepped back, realizing that Faye was about to use magic on her. Her hands raised to placate her, but Faye was already nearly through. Her dark eyes were blazing with passion and narrowing with concentration.

"Free from evil, _Protego Phoca. _Free from evil, _Protego Phoca!" _She chanted it the last time with as much force as she could muster, and a burst of wind suddenly raced from behind her, right into Cassie. Her body was carried like it weighed no more than a feather, out the door that had already been pushed open by the rush of air.

Cassie let out a scream as she was lifted, and Faye rushed out the front and down the steps, expecting to see the blonde crippled with a few broken bones… but she was gone. Poof. Like smoke.

She wasn't sure how to react, but a disbelieving laugh bubbled up from inside her. Even if the entire Circle came at her, with the kind of power the spell held, know one could stop her again.


	4. Friends In Low Places

**To everyone who is following my story, I'm sorry that it's taken so long for me to update! I'll try to be better. Also, just to clarify, Jake did not make a reappearance on the night of the Dance, but Cassie and Adam did kiss. That not to say that I won't bring Jakey-poo back, though…**

**I do not own Secret Circle… without further ado, here's a new chapter!**

Faye was still appreciating the great power that she'd used when she snapped back to reality at the buzzing in her pocket. She had received a text from both Lee and Diana. One was asking if she talked to Cassie, and the other was asking if he could come over.

Well, she knew which person she'd respond to.

Power still thrumming through her veins. The feeling was _spectacular._ She felt strong enough to tackle the whole world, and a grin was plastered on her face.

"Did it work?" Lee asked when she opened the door.

"It worked perfectly." She said with satisfaction.

"You are _amazing_, Faye," Lee whispered, nudging her inside. He was like a snake tamer, playing just the tune that she needed to hear. She let his hands lay on her neck, in a possessive way—though she perceived it as lovingly.

"I know." She purred back, kissing him. He deepened it, and she felt heat sear from her lips to her toes. Lee practically pushed her into the bedroom, a little clumsily, especially since he didn't know exactly where it was. Then she thought, _this is actually happening. _

She may have seemed like a super-skank with her flirtatious ways, but things like sex actually _did _mean something to her… most of the time. She wasn't sure yet if this was one of those times.

As she was laying more kisses along her jaw, she said in a breathless voice, "What happened to Cassie, anyway? What exactly does that spell do?"

She wanted to smack herself for ruining the mood talking about _Cassie, _of all people. Why did she even care about what happened to that little do-gooder, anyway?

Lee was leaned on his elbows over her on her bed, which creaked under their combined weight.

"You won't have to worry about Cassie Blake for a very, very long time." He murmured, than kissed her again with mind-blowing passion. All thoughts of Cassie Blake left her head.

Her brain was still numb as Lee lifted himself off her, telling her that he had to go. A pout started to form on her lips, but she let him leave. She knew that the more you tried to chain a free spirit, the more they'd try to escape.

.

Adam was apprehensive at the thought of seeing Cassie the next day at school. She probably wouldn't hold a grudge, but things would be uncomfortable between them. He was starting to see a theme in their lives—he wanting to protect her, and she setting off on her own. Neither she nor Faye were real team players a lot of the time. Not that either one of them would admit the similarity.

He drove into the parking lot and imagined all the things he would say to her. But he never got the chance, because Cassie never showed up. At first, he thought she just slept in. That wasn't unusual due to the increased stress in all of their lives. But then a coldness of dread spread in his stomach. He could feel that something was wrong, but he had no idea why. Maybe it was a sort of sixth sense, a premonition. But he'd never had one before.

He asked Diana about it during lunch, but she'd felt nothing out of the ordinary. He still couldn't ignore his worry, and planned to go visit Cassie's home after school.

Diana offered to go with him, but he politely turned her down. After all, they weren't going into battle, he was just checking up on a friend. And besides, taking Diana to find Cassie felt a little awkward.

He ran into Faye in the halls on his way out, chatting with Melissa by her locker. When she saw Adam coming, Faye's eyes narrowed a fraction.

"Did Cassie tell you if she was coming to school today?" He asked the two of them.

"Have you jumped to stalking Cassie, now? Well, maybe this is better than you pining after her silently." Faye said.

Melissa covered the witch's rudeness by stepping in front of her, "No, she didn't tell _me _anything. Is something wrong?"

"I'm just worried about her, that's all." Adam admitted.

"I'm sure that she'll show up," Melissa assured him, "But maybe you should go check at her house, just in case."

"Yeah, I'll do that." Adam said, only glaring at Faye once before leaving them.

.

"Even if Adam suspects that I have something to do with Cassie going missing, he has no proof. And he'd never get the others to confront me." Faye said. Lee ran a gentle hand along her hair, and she could see the lust in his eyes. But he didn't go any farther, and he hadn't kissed her since that day. As he stepped away, Faye felt mildly disappointed. She wasn't used to being resisted.

"I'm glad you came tonight, Faye. I've got some friend coming over that I'd like you to meet."

"What kind of "friends"? Because if they're other creepy voodoo men who live in their mother's garages, I think I'll pass."

Lee chuckled. "No, they're nothing like that. I'd say that they're more like… _magic appreciators_."

"So you want to put me on display." Faye finished, but didn't really hate the idea. If Lee wanted her to be admired, than who was she to mind?

"I want to show you off to the world." Lee smiled. "And you can show the world what a wonderful specimen you are."

"Well, I'm glad that you've finally admitted that I'm utterly amazing." She said.

"And oh-so-humble," A voice said from the doorway. Faye looked up to see a man, probably in his forties, with a mischievous slimmer in his steely eyes. He stalked boisterously into the room and clapped a hand onto Lee's shoulder.

"It's good to see you again, Lee. And this must be the beautiful young lady you were telling me about."

Lee introduced the man, "This is Kevin, Faye. He's taught me everything I know about magic."

"Nice to meet you."

As they spoke, several other people followed Kevin in—there were a few young men (all of the garage-variety) and one woman with striking red hair, and a scowl on her face.

"Lee didn't tell me that you were such a beautiful young lady. I must say, you do this dreary place some good—a pretty face can brighten a room. Eva was the same way." Kevin said.

Faye glanced at Lee, whose expression was closed off. There was the mention of the ex-girlfriend again. What a mood-killer, she thought.

"I just consider ourselves lucky that Lee has finally wrangled a beautiful witch to his side. You're an inspiration, Faye. With your help… maybe we can finally use the power of our inheritance."

Her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"So Lee hasn't told you?" Kevin said, waving a hand airily around him, "Everyone in this room has magic running through their veins."

Faye's eyes widened, and she couldn't stop the helpless look that she sent Lee, who had stiffened beside her.

.

"Look, I'm worried about you, Faye. You've been spending a lot of time at Lee's—"

"Wait, have you been _spying _one me, Melissa? What I do with my time is none of _your _business." Faye bristled.

"Look, I just don't trust him—"

"I don't care what you think or don't think that you know about him." Faye said, tone lowering. "And don't you _dare _tell the others about him."

Melissa took a step back. "I can't promise that. He's a bad influence, Faye. And if you seem like you're a danger to yourself or others, I'll have to tell them _something."_

Faye was prepared to snap something at the girl, but Diana and Adam were heading down the hall towards them.

"You all look like you're ready to flay me alive… are these the Salem Witch Trials or something?" Faye said as the rest of the circle advanced on her.

"It's not like that." Melissa sighed. "We're just worried about Cassie. She hasn't been at school in two days. Adam checked on her—she wasn't at home, either. And her Grandmother is out of town again."

"The second that little Miss Princess disappears, everyone's all ready to journey to the ends of the world to track her down… when she probably just want attention like she always does."

"She's been missing for _two days, _Faye. And her house is empty. She didn't even pack anything." Diana pointed out. "Whatever happened to her, it's serious, and it isn't for attention."

"And the last person she saw… was you." Adam said, not bothering to hide the accusation in his voice. He obviously still hadn't forgiven her for the Fire and Ice Dance, while the others were just wary of her.

"What, you think that _I _did something to her?" Faye said with mock hurt. She wasn't going to lie, but she could guilt trip the other members of the circle if she played it right. And she was becoming more and more concerned over the fact that Cassie had gone missing. That hadn't been a part of her plans… not really, anyway. She'd just wanted the Circle to leave her alone… was that so much to ask?

"I don't know, Faye, but all facts are pointing to you—" Adam started.

"We just want to find her." Diana interrupted soothingly. "She's a member of the circle, and she might be in danger."

"Well, you can count me out." Faye sniffed coldly. "I don't have time to be chasing after Princess every time her dark magic get her into trouble. It's always Cassie this, Cassie that—well, I want no part of it. I have my own life to live. You guys are on your own." With that, she stalked off, heeled boots clicking all the way down the hall.

She really, _really _wanted to blow something up.

.

**In the next chapter… there will finally be some action when things get weirder than usual in Chance Harbor… Lee finally reveals some of his plans to Faye… and a missing character will return (I'll bet you can guess who)! Please review!**


End file.
